There Is A Difference
by KyteAura
Summary: An Eriol x Tomoyo for DaNe's birthday. There is a difference between jealously and envy. Part II of III
1. Part I

There Is A Difference (Part I of II)  
  
  
  
  
A boy and a girl sat down onto a nearby bench.  
  
The girl offered the boy a taste of her beautifully shaped ice cream. He decline, saying that he was too full after their lunch together.  
  
There was a relaxing silence between them, as the girl licked contently on the dessert she was holding. Making sure that her ice cream wouldn't melt she looked at the person next to her.  
  
"So Eriol-kun, have you decided who to take to the dance tomorrow? Your best friend or me?" Tomoyo asked taking a lick of her chocolate ice cream, unconsciously afraid she would ruin her white summer dress.  
  
"Sorry to break the news to you Tomoyo-chan, but I've officially decided to take my best friend. I haven't been seeing too much of her lately and miss her so." He said in a dramatic tone of voice.  
  
Tomoyo sigh sadly.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"So, exactly when do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"In all those romantic movies, I've seen, they usually have their escort pick them up at 7 PM sharp..." She mumbled to herself, lost in thoughts.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know we were in one of those romantic movies...Are you taping us, my odd best friend?" As if emphasizing his point, he turned his head left and right, searching for signs of a blinking red light of any kind.  
  
"Eriol-kun your imagination runs as wild as mine does." She said, shaking her head fondly before taking a huge bite of her ice cream cone.  
  
"Ah, all too true, but I must have learnt it from someone." He hinted in an accusing way.  
  
"Eriol..." She warned him.  
  
They both knew that he was the one that influences her, and that he was in control of the relationship.  
  
"Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, focus at the topic at hand. When do you want me to arrive at your place?" It has already been five minutes and this conversation was going nowhere.  
  
Her expression turned serious, thinking of a time.  
  
Impatiently Eriol interrupted her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan 'today' would be great. If you wait until tomorrow, the day of the dance, to give me a simple answer I will go and ask--"  
  
"7:01 PM Sharp!" Her voice boomed over his.  
  
He gave her a curious look.  
  
"What exactly is the different between 7 PM from 7:01 PM?" Eriol smiled in amusement.  
  
"There is a difference!" She exclaimed. "Do you know what one minute, 60 seconds, can actually take?"  
  
"Not really Tomoyo-chan, but apparently you have a clue, so do entertain me with your wits." This was going to be an interesting chat.  
  
"Well...A person's life can end in sixty seconds, a person can lose their virginity in less than a minute, and there are so many things, even 'I' cannot name them all." She babbled on.  
  
Eriol smiled at the reasons she gave.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you have such positive point-of-view in life, did you know?"  
  
"Are you mocking me Hiiragizawa, Eriol?" She glared at him fiercely. As if showing him she was angry Tomoyo took what was left of her cone and bit hard into it, a few crunch noises could be heard.  
  
Eriol let out a shiver, either it was from the sudden cool weather or from her strong facial expression, he couldn't tell nor did he really want to find out.  
  
He sighed and gave a slight nod.  
  
"7:01 PM sharp it is."  
  
Her glossed lips curved into a radiant smile.  
  
...Maybe Tomoyo Daidouji was in some control of their relationship after all.  
  
The conversation ended there as the boy offered to walked the girl to her house. They gave each other a quick, friendly hug along with a 'goodbye, see you tomorrow' and then parted ways.  
  
  
End of Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana Daidouji (DaNe a.k.a sissie)- Happy Birthday! *muaks* "I'm so young and your so old, oh my darling I've been told" *starts to laugh* I am only kidding sissie (I was just reading Hime-chan's fictions over *sweatdrop*) Have a wonderful birthday my dearie! 


	2. Part II

There Is A Difference (Part II of III)  
  
  
  
  
"So Eriol-kun finally asked you to the dance?" Sakura asked over the phone.  
  
"Yes, apparently as his best friend I have the honour to have Eriol-kun as a dance partner." Tomoyo said over the phone, bitterly.  
  
Tomoyo took a glance into the mirror and notice all the knots in her hair. Using her free hand she took her brush and stroke each strand of knotted hair softly, trying not to damage her sensitive scalp.  
  
"I thought Tomoyo-chan would be happy."  
  
"I am happy, ecstatic as a matter-of-fact!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she put her brush down onto the drawer.  
  
"Then why did Tomoyo-chan sound bitter a second ago?" She said, confusingly.  
  
"Why should I be happy to have my best friend as a dance partner if he isn't? We both know that Eriol-kun would be the happiest man alive if he had asked Mizuki-sensei, but he didn't because as much as he loves attention he didn't want to end up in the front page of tomorrow's newspaper." After releasing all that out, her body began to shake as tears came into view.  
  
"I know how much Eriol-kun's happiness means to Tomoyo-chan, I am sorry!" A sniffle could be heard on the other line.  
  
"I didn't mean Sakura-chan to be sad too, you know your happiness means a lot to me too!" Wiping the tears that had dropped onto her pale-like face and took a few deep breaths to control her emotions.  
  
"I am all right, it just sounds so romantic wanting Eriol-kun to be happy." She laughed.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Tomoyo asked light-heartedly as she took a glimpse at the time. "Sakura-chan I have to go Eriol-kun will be here in a minute."  
  
"Isn't it already 7 PM there, how could someone like Eriol-kun be late?"  
  
Sakura had left on a short vacation with Syaoran to meet the Li Clan, not even school got in the Clan's way.  
  
"It is 7 PM sharp alright, but I told Eriol-kun to arrive at my house at 7:01 PM sharp." She told her best friend as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hoe? Why?" Sakura's tone, clearly confuse.  
  
"I gave him an extra minute to make up his mind about taking Mizuki-sensei instead of me. One minute could be the time in the universe to sink or swim." Tomoyo's voice, clearly stating for him to make the right choice.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Tomoyo got up from where she sat and told Sakura, in a disappointing voice, before she hung up.  
  
"He sank."  
  
(In the Li's Household)  
  
Sakura hung up the phone sadly.  
  
She whispered in a soft voice "He sunk and you sunk with him Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to do it scene by scene and this is a different scene from the actually dance scene so I'm going to make a Part III  
  
This chapter is for...  
  
Chocolate Drop (C. Drop a.k.a Choco choco a.k.a Choco-imouto)- Too many names *sweatdrop* *huggles* you are greatness dear imouto-chan. Thank you for reviewing the last fiction. I'm so happy you have free time for me ^-^ 


End file.
